


And I'm dying to touch you, baby

by Katarin



Series: At least I'm waking up [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Jealousy, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Multi, New York Rangers, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian comes up to Montreal and PK, Brandon, Brian and Carey smoke up and then end up gangbanging PK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm dying to touch you, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeymull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymull/gifts).



> Future fic, obviously set sometime next season, when Brandon Prust is a Hab. Originally written for honeymull, to make her smile. My thanks to go-gentle for letting me finish the PK/Carey part at her. Title from the Empires song "Bang". Thanks to my beta, Claire.

PK straddles Boyle while Prust presses in up behind him, whispering to PK how to touch him while Carey watches from just far enough away that he can't touch, eyes dark and focused on PK. Prust’s a little sleepy from the smoke and watching Boyle while he whispers at PK, tells him how to move his hand on Boyle's dick and he's so close his lips press against PK's skin every time he says something, like a kiss.

Prust opens PK up, fingers him open while he's jerking Boyle, legs spread wide so he can straddle Boyle's lap. Then PK rides Boyle, hands on his shoulders and PK's almost feeling a little lost because Boyle's so fucking broad. Prust grabs his hands and puts them in the perfect place though, so PK can keep balanced, get some leverage, and then PK rolls his hips down, fucking himself on Boyle's dick. It hurts a bit, because Boyle's bigger than anyone else PK's ever fucked, but it's the kind of hurt PK's into - the kind that makes him clench tight and work for more.

Boyle's hands are on his hips, holding tight and pulling PK down, making every thrust just that tiny bit deeper. He isn't looking at PK though. His eyes are on Prust, right behind PK and still whispering to him, though it's not instructions so much as commentary. It's more just filthy encouragement, coming out of Prust's mouth, that PK's acting on but is definitely more for Boyle's benefit than his.

"PK," Prust says, face pressed against his neck. He thrusts his hips against PK, cock sliding over PK's lower back. PK's looking at Boyle though, his mouth open, staring at Prust.

"You want next?" PK asks, thrusting down, but then back, just enough for Prust to get a little more friction, make his point for him.

"You mean-?" Prust asks and PK laughs and rocks his hips down, hard enough Boyle lets out a moan and PK has to gasp a little.

He looks over at Carey and he's still sitting there, hands gripped tight to his thighs. PK looks at him and opens his mouth. "After your boy's done with me, you can go next," he says, licking his lips at the way Carey's jaw tightens. "Unless you want next, Carey? I can get Prust after."

"No," Carey says, the first words he's said since PK climbed into Boyle's lap. "I'll go last."

Prust spits in his hand and wraps it around PK's dick, jerking him rough and a little messy. They've only hit it a couple times and PK didn't think Prust had been paying enough attention to notice how he liked it. He keeps it up though, wrist bumping against Boyle's hands, where they're gripping tight on PK's hips. PK cries out, more than a little overwhelmed and then he's clenching around Boyle and coming. Prust jerks him through it and it almost hurts by the time Boyle squeezes his hips and jerks up, coming inside of him.

It's intense, all of it, but PK doesn't let himself think this is it, he can't. He leans forward against Boyle's chest and gravity means Boyle's softened cock slips out of him, and it makes him gasp. He clenches around nothing, suddenly empty. His mouth opens, ready to tell Prust to get going, hurry up while he's still prepped and ready. He doesn't have to though, because Prust is right there, leaning in and guiding himself inside.

He's smaller than Boyle, obviously and it doesn't stretch, shouldn't hurt, but PK still feels a little oversensitized. He braces himself on Boyle's shoulders, and let's Prust's first thrust in shove him into Boyle's chest, hard and a little unforgiving. He lets out a tiny noise, little pained but mostly tuned on and turns his head to look at Carey. His hands are digging into his thighs now, awful KMart jeans tented over the obvious outline of his hard cock.

PK's getting that next and it makes him shudder because Prust is already a little much. It's not like Carey's got some sort of horsedick, like Boyle, but the way Carey's looking at him lets him know he's going to feel it. He arches back, into Prust’s next thrust, and Carey's eyes break away from his, glancing down and then stare back up at him.

He doesn't know what Carey does next though, cause Prust leans forward, still giving it to PK, fucking him hard and punishing but leaning in. Boyle meets him halfway and they kiss over PK's shoulder. It's mostly a harsh press of tongues and teeth, but then Boyle's reaching up. His big hand cups Prust's cheek and they kiss for real, in time with the rock of Prust's dick into PK.

"Fuck that's hot," PK says, watching and he catches sight of Prust's mouth, spread wide in a grin before Boyle kisses him again and gets it a little deeper this time.

"Go on," Boyle whispers, almost too low for PK to hear, clearly meant just for Prust. Behind him, Prust's thrusts go erratic and to the side, he can see Boyle bite down on Prust's lower lip and then Prust's coming inside of him too. He shudders just as much as PK did though and they're still fucking kissing, slower and way less coordinated and Boyle's whispering again but it really is too low for PK to hear now. Prust just nods, leaning against Boyle, stretched over PK.

"That's it, right?" Carey asks, and PK blinks and cranes his neck to look over them, to see Carey. He's up on his knees now and when he sees PK, he licks his lips. "It's my turn?"

Yeah," PK says, nodding. He winces when Prust pulls out, but doesn't stop watching Carey.

"C'mere then," Carey says, reaching for PK's knee and tugging. He isn't actually going to pull him away like that, but PK wants to be over there, so he helps out. It’s kind of awkward, crawling over Boyle's long-ass legs, but something about the way Carey's watching him makes it worth it.

He ends up on his knees in front of Carey and Carey just looks at him for a second before grabbing hold of his shoulder and turning him. He manhandles him a bit, turning him away and shoving him face-down. "There," Carey says, reaching out to hold PK's wrists against the bed. "Just like this."

Carey parts his thighs, spreading him open and then he doesn't do anything. It's just unbearable seconds where Carey's got him spread and ready and he doesn't do anything but keep one palm pressed against PK's lower back.

"Carey," PK says, wanting to complain so Carey will get going already. He's hard though, again, already, just from this. He's hard enough that his foreskin's already tight and he wants to reach down and jerk himself, but Carey told him to keep his hands on the bed.

"Okay," Carey says and then his thumb is right there, right against PK's rim. He circles it a few times, pressing lightly and there's something so deliberate about it that PK can't help but feel really, really exposed. Carey's staring at his ass, watching PK open for his thumb like he'd opened for Boyle and Prust but this feels different. And not just because of the staring.

Behind him, Carey shifts and then at least there's lube involved and Carey pressing his finger in like PK isn't already open and ready. That's exactly what it feels like too, Carey pressing in one finger and then two, twisting them around before pressing deeper. PK doesn't get it, doesn't understand what Carey thinks he has to prep PK for that riding Boyle wouldn't have done already but he's pressing just right inside.

PK groans, arching back, trying to get Carey to hurry the fuck up. "Are you gonna fuck me or not?" PK asks, turning to look at Carey over his shoulder and _fuck_. Carey really is staring, fucking watching and jerking off with his other hand and PK wants that so, so bad.

"Fine," Carey says, pulling his fingers out and PK turns back to the bed, waiting. There's the sound of a condom packet opening and then Carey's there again. There's blunt pressure against PK's ass and then Carey's in, sliding so deep, right away, without any hesitation.

PK lets out a loud, low groan and then Carey snaps his hips forward, not bothering to let PK adjust to him and PK can't breathe. Carey does it again, going deep and PK closes his eyes, wanting to touch himself or brace himself better but keeping his hands where Carey wants them. There's some wet noises coming from the other side of them and when PK turns his face and opens his eyes, Prust and Boyle are kissing, Prust straddling Boyle. It's slow, and soft and so, so hot.

"No," Carey says, leaning forward so he's bracing himself just above PK's head. It presses Carey up against his back and cuts off his view of the Prust and Boyle show. "C'mon, PK," Carey says and then he's ducking his head, mouthing at PK's shoulder. He surges forward, hips thrusting forward and kisses him. It's sloppy and more of just Carey's mouth pressing wetly against his but PK turns into it.

It's a stretch, twisting for Carey's mouth without moving his hands but Carey grinds deep, making it more than worth it. "Yeah," Carey says. "Like this. Just with me."

PK doesn't know what Carey's trying to say, but so long as Carey's going to keep fucking him like this, he's more than okay with it. He rolls his hips back, clenching tight around him and fuck it's good. With Carey pressed against him like this, hands on either side of him and his dick so deep inside of him, PK feels fucking surrounded.

"Carey," PK says and behind him, Carey groans. "Carey I... fuck I wanna... let me jerk myself. So close." It's true, he can feel himself leaking on the bed, cock grinding into the mattress every time Carey rocks forward.

"Oh fuck. You, _fuck_ " Carey says, voice a little shredded. "Yeah. You can, touch yourself." PK does it, reaching down, shoving his hand between himself and the bed to wrap around his dick.

He doesn't do much more than that, just holds himself and lets the way Carey's pounding into him fuck his dick into his fist. It's good, warm and tight around him and he drops his forehead against the bed, breathing deep. Carey rocks into him, deep and PK moans, taking it.

"I'm gonna," he says, mostly into the sheets and Carey thrusts into him again.

"Yeah," Carey says, and PK hadn't noticed before now that he's breathing hard, but he is. He can feel it against the back of his neck and he wonders at it, for just a second, before Carey's rhythm starts stuttering. PK has a half-baked idea about holding up, waiting for Carey before he comes, but he can't.

Carey's hips rabbit against him, quick thrusts in and in and PK comes like that, biting his lip. He expects to miss when Carey comes, still gasping through his own orgasm, but Carey's teeth close on his shoulder. He bites him hard, pinning PK's hips against the bed and PK knows this is Carey coming.

He half-collapses on PK after, mouth resting just over what has to be a mark and it's good for a second. Carey's warm and big and the weight is welcome right up until the rush of coming starts to fade and he's just a sweaty, heavy motherfucker pinning him to the bed. He rolls his shoulders, shifting and Carey picks his head up.

"What're you doing?" he asks, pinching PK's side and PK laughs, because it almost tickles.

"You're not falling asleep on me in Prusty's bed, fucker," he says and he can feel Carey go tense and shift, like he's looking over where Prust and Boyle are probably still making out. PK looks and Prusty's waving with a little smile on his face. PK doesn't get what's so funny, but at least Carey rolls off him.

"We should go," Carey says, slapping PK's thigh and PK knows he has a point, but his thighs already _ache_. Fuck, skating's going to be a bitch tomorrow. "C'mon, PK."

"Did you just take three dicks, Carey?" PK asks, glaring and stretching, turning over onto his back so at least he isn't still ass-up. Carey frowns and looks away, because no he didn't. "Thanks for the good time and great smoke, Prusty, Boyler," PK says, turning toward both of them.

Boyle laughs and throws something that turns out to be PK's underwear at him. "Jesus, Subban. I had a great time too, now get dressed before Price here has a rage-stroke," he says. PK blinks and then turns to look at Carey, who's tossing the condom and trying to get back into his clothes at the same time.

"Okay," he says, sitting up and then standing. He gives himself another stretch, wincing at the ache in his thighs, lower back and ass. "You'll give me ride home, eh, Carey?"

Carey just looks at him. "Put your clothes on, PK," he says. "You're coming home with me."


End file.
